What Are The Odds?
by Rocky's cutie
Summary: A long ago encounter between Triple H and Stephanie. Light cussing, please R/R. Try to be kind! More chapters to come.peace and love


WHAT ARE THE ODDS

**WHAT ARE THE ODDS?**

** **

** **

** **

"Hey, who did that?"People chuckled in return.

"Come on you guys, quit it!" Hunter cried. More chuckling ensued.He turned back around in his seat, only to be torpedoed with peanuts for the third time.He growled to himself and whipped his large body around in his window seat.

"For the last time, if you guys don't quit it, I will be forced to go over there and rip your arms off!" He yelled, making almost everyone in first class turn their attention towards him and his degenerate group of friends.He sneered at their stares.

"You got a problem a**holes!" he yelled back at them.This prompted them to turn away quickly.I mean, who wouldn't?

"Hey, sorry man, we were just playing around, no need to get your panties in a bunch." Road Dogg replied.This prompted the rest of DX, excluding Hunter, to start laughing hysterically.I mean just the thought of Triple H…never mind.

Hunter just grumbled something under his breath and lay back in his seat.They would be landing in Florida soon and he had barely gotten enough sleep.Not with all the antics that had commenced since they had gotten on the plane, first class of course.First off, Road Dogg had insisted on trying to pick up a couple of chicks before they started out for the airport.Which at first had sounded like a good idea to everyone, including their leader.He never passed up a chance to get some.Especially since they had found some hot specimens of the female persuasion on their first expedition.

They had been walking for a few minutes out on the boardwalk in New York City, after they had finished up their autograph signing down in Times Square.They were supposed to go right to the hotel and get everything in order, so that they could leave in about and hour for the airport.But X-Pac had insisted that it wouldn't take very long.Also Billy Gunn had to agree.According to him, to woman could ever resist him and his a**.There was just no way on earth if you asked him.

So they had gone off walking towards their hotel, instead of catching a ride with their limo service.They walked for a bout a half an hour, up and down the streets, but to no avail.No chick seemed to catch any of the degenerate's eyes.

"Is there no hot ladies in this god forsaken city?" Road Dogg asked.He scrunched his nose up in frustration.He ran a hand through his unusual hairstyle and smoothed over his usual dark shirt, which went with his loose jeans and large boots.

Hunter scratched his head and smoothed over his low ponytail.He of course had on his usual tight fitting shirt, jeans and black boots to match.If you didn't know already, all the degenerates had the same taste in clothing.As if you couldn't help but notice.

"Look, we've wasted enough time, let's just go to the hotel and head out of this dump of a city." He said.He had become quite agitated by the whole outing.

X-Pac stepped forward and shook his head slowly.His eyes were drawn farther down the street and he seemed to be in some sort of trance.The rest of Dx turned their attention towards where his eyes were currently glued and they came to fall upon a young lady in red.Her light blond hair was up in a French twist, with a few curled tendrils falling on wither side of her tanned face.Her makeup was done up with dark browns and blacks and reds.Her blue eyes set off her dark complexion.Her fit body was encased in red, which consisted of a miniskirt and leather halter-top.Just the kind of girl you would picture a degenerate with.The men's eyes stayed glued to her for a few seconds more.

That is until X-Pac insisted that she had made eye contact with him and he was quote, "going in for the kill."He slowly made his way closer to the woman, while the others leaned on a building that was near by to witness the action.

"Hey baby, I." He managed to get out.That is untilshe put her finger on his mouth to silence him.She motioned for him to wait there, while she went into a small little café, to order something no doubt.

So he waited there with fascination for a bout five minutes.Finally the young woman came out, with a drink of some sort.She took a sip from the straw that was inserted in the top.Then she seemed to think better of it and tore off the top to the drink.She slowly made her way over to X-Pac, with a smile upon her face.He smiled in return and was just about to lay some lines on her, when she came nose to nose to him.She then proceeded to…………dump a dark liquid all over his face and slap him in the mouth!

"That will teach you perverts!" she screamed as she quickly walked the other way.For a few moments the entire group sat in silent shock of the past events that had just come about.But that didn't last long before the whole group leaning against the vacant building erupted in a fir of laughter!They pointed and chuckled at the drenched X-Pac as he stood there in a sticky mess.He licked his fingers in disgust.

"I hate iced tea!" he yelled.Which only prompted his degenerate friends to erupt into a second fit of laughter.

Needless to say, they had to all go to the hotel, get their things packed, and wait for X-Pac to take a shower to clean off, and rush to the airport ad to not be late for their flight to their vacation.They ran through the airport like mad men, toppling over any thing, or anyone that got in their way.They finally made it to the terminal just in time for the last call for boarding.Then, when they were seated by the perkiest and annoying valley girl, she spilled a drink on hunter and cried when he yelled at her.Not to mention the fact that there was almost a fight about it, with them and another person, and they almost got kicked out of the plane before it even took off!Then there were the antics of his friends all through the flight, including the peanut fiasco that we just got done explaining.

Chapter 2 

Hunter was tired, he was restless, and the guy in front of him snoring his head off wasn't helping matters!

"Would you guys just quit it, we are almost there and I haven't got any sleep because of your stuff.So cool it!" he explained in his growling way.The guys seemed to take the hint and everyone settled back to wait for the plane to land.Hunter gazed outside of his window at the sunny landscape below.He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite understand.He wondered what this trip would hold as the plane came plummeting to the ground, tires squealing.

Suddenly, the whole DX crew barreled into their first club of the night.

"Whoo hoo!"Road Dow cried, pumping his fists in the air.

"It's ok, the party can start now, and Billy Gunn has arrived!" Billy exclaimed.

After a few words were exchanged, they all dispersed into the mass of people that were already partying.

They had pretty much gotten settled at the hotel and gotten room service, when the great debate on what to do came on.Of course, Hunter was the tiebreaker and so here they were, the first in a long line of clubs that they were sure to hit that night.

X-Pac went off in one direction, swearing that the blond in the corner had winked at him.Road Dogg and Billy Gunn ventured off into the direction of the bar, and Triple h went to a dark corner of the club.He intended on taking everything and everyone in, and then head to the bar to join Dogg and Gunn.

He smoothed over his blond hair that was slicked back in a low ponytail.He had on his usual ensemble, a tight black t-shirt, Jeans and large black boots.His eyes sparkled with slight interest.Maybe something would catch his eye tonight.

The club was jumping tonight.The place practically sparkled from the halters and half shirts that the ladies were adorning that evening.Hunter gazed into the mass of people that covered the dance floor before him.Not really paying any special attention to anyone in particular, he was bombarded by deep glances from some of the female population in the club.Some tried to get his attention and flirt, but he paid them no mind.They were all the same.Either they wore tight, non-breathable clothes and were letting loose on the dance floor, or they just thought that they were al that.They were all mostly there to show of what they thought that they had.It was the same in every club, everyone looking for someone to take home.It was the same old same old, no matter how much the owner tried to glitz things up around them.

Just as Hunter decided that he had seen all that he could, which wasn't very much in his opinion, something caught his eye.As the partygoers on the floor moved around, a wave of brunette locks came into his view.

More people moved around the dance floor, so that a creamy white arm came into his line of sight, followed by a pair of long legs.Along wit those legs, came a pair of black, leather knee high boots.

Suddenly, a whole mass of people moved around, and a whole body jumped out to Hunter.He took in the body before him, from bottom to top.He looked from her long legs, encased in black, to the hem of a leather skirt, which hugged her hips as she swayed to the music.Traveling farther up, he noticed an expensive Rolex upon a dainty wrist.He then came to the top of the leather dress that stopped just above her chest.His eyes went over her full figure, to see the soft wavy hair that had first caught his attention.Finally he came to her slim face.

His eyes narrowed as his expression changed.He had realized who this woman really was.But it couldn't be!He blinked his eyes shut, and then opened them, as if it was going to change the face before him.It was something that he could have never guessed.

There, grinding across the dance floor was none other than the youngest of the McMahon family.Stephanie McMahon moved her figure around an appreciative looking guy!This was something that had never been seen before.Stephanie didn't seem like the type to go and stay out into all hours of the night.She always seemed to be daddy's little girl, from the clothes she wore, right down to whom she hung out with.Hunter had never seen her with anyone outside of her tight hit group of high-class snobs and people who were associated with her brother and father.She had always seemed content to just stay in her father's shadow and be his darling daughter.

But now that whole image that he had of her had been blown to pieces.Sure he thought that maybe she would one day want to rebel, I mean how much primping can one person take.Her family ruled her life it seemed.But obviously they didn't know of everything about their sweet daughter and younger sister.

At that moment something went off in Hunter.He smiled; oh he would have fun with this!This was just what he needed; Dx was really going to love it!

Chapter 3 

He casually made his way over to the dancing duo, so as not to disturb them just yet.He waited for the right moment.Suddenly, Stephanie turned around and turned her back on her dance partner, Hunter took this opportunity to stare down the young man.He growled for him to leave, which of course he did.Hunter was at least two times larger than he was.He quickly put his arms around the waist of Stephanie, and she started to sway in response.She wasn't grinding up against him by any means, she wasn't like that.But she wasn't like the little girl that helped her father either.He smirked when he thought of the look on Vince's if face if he ever saw him dancing with his precious little girl.But when he looked to her in his arms, he realized that she was no little girl, oh no, she was a beautiful young woman. Did he just say beautiful?

Stephanie was having a wonderful time.She was losing herself to the beat.There was no one to tell her what to do, or when to do it.There was no Shane to control her every move, and there was no father to keep a watchful eye on her, even though she was past 18 years old.There was no one there associated with here everyday life.No snobby business acquaintance to suck up to, and most importantly no WWF.It was just she, a few of her friends, and the night.A few men here and there too, of course.But nothing serious, just fun all around.She didn't want anything to worry about.She just had to get away, and remember what little control that she had upon her own life.No one knew that she was here, and she planned to keep it that way.What would dear old Shane think, or do for that matter?She knew all too well what he was capable of.Before her mind could drift to that day that she had dared come to school made up, she shook her head and turned her attention back to the song.

Suddenly she felt a change behind her.A pair of large strong arms made their way around her waist.They seemed different than the young man who she had been dancing with, oh well.She would find out whom they belonged to soon enough, after the song. There you go, she'd acknowledge them after the song.

But all too soon the melody that had surrounded her body changed.But before she did anything, the unthinkable happened.

"Do you come here often Stephy?" Hunter asked from behind her.

Stephanie's breath caught in her throat as she quickly whirled around in the degenerate's powerful arms.Her eyes widened with confusion, and a little bit of fear. She couldn't believe it.What the hell was he doing here?She thought that none of the wrestlers knew about this place, which was one of the reasons she had chosen the club fro a night out with her friends. They were HER friends, not the friends that her family picked for her and certainly not the friends that were friends or business partners of her parents.They were her true friends that were always there for her, the friends that had stuck it out with her.

"Um..sorry." she said, trying to pry his arms from around her waist, but he encircled her like steel.She tried to squirm, but he was well over her size and all muscle.Which she started to notice from her close proximity with the wrestler.She never remembered being this close to him before, probably never would be again, no problem in secretly enjoying the view.But back to reality.

"What do you want?" she huffed.She looked up at him to find him smirking uncontrollably.

"Well, look what we have here, by the way, does your daddy know where his little girl is?"He leaned closer and whispered into her ear. 

"Do you like the view from your position?" he asked smugly.He was having way too much fun with this.

But damnit was he perceptive!Was she that translucent with her once over of him?She steeled her eyes to mask her surprise at both his question and her reaction to the feel of his mouth so close to her ear.

"That's none of your business.But no, he doesn't need to know of every place that I happen to choose to be at.He doesn't control me!" she ended up exclaiming.Her eyes sparkled with defiance and her hidden anger that always festered deep down inside.

"Whoa there princess.Don't get your feathers in a twist.I don't care about you and your family issues.I only care about me and mine," he said.And she knew that he meant it with all of himself.Stephanie knew what her father and his associates had done to DX.But she didn't have anything to do with that, so what did he really want with her?Did he just want to have some twisted kind of fun?

"Look, I am not gong to ask again, what do you want.I have to get back to my friends.They'll start to worry about me," she said.She was getting annoyed, among other things.

He smiled again, but it was his eyes that caught her.They were such a deep blue, and there was a funny look to them, that she couldn't quite put her finger on.She had always noticed it when he looked at her, but she had always shook it off.

"Why miss McMahon, I just wanted to say hello.And what are you going to do about it, get your big brother to come and yell at me to death?" he said.

Anger started to resurface within her, although he was truthful in the last respect.But what did he know?

"My brother Shane may think he does a lot for me, but I can take care of myself!" she cried.

He had to chuckle at that.To think thatdaddy's little girl could actually fight off a guy like him, it was a humorous picture to him indeed.His head started to fill with other thoughts of what she could do, but he quickly pushed them away.

"Yeah, sure you could.Well, look who's here.It's Shan-o and his mean street posers!" he exclaimed.

His arms quickly fell away from her body and she spun around to see Shane, staring a hole through her body.He got his flunkies attention.He had found her and they all made their way over to Stephanie. Her eyes went wide and she turned around to find Hunter nowhere in sight.

But she didn't have time to contemplate this turn of events, because her brother's hand wrapped around her arm sharply and spun her around to face him.

Chapter 4 

"Shane…. Wh….what are you doing here?", she asked shakily.She forced a smile to add to her sweet voice.Her brother gave her a heated glare in return, that quickly silenced her sugary efforts.

"You know, I don't know what is wrong with you.What the hell do you think you are doing!You were supposed to be at the dinner party this evening!Mom and Dad expected you and you were supposed to keep the Ferguson's daughter occupied while we talked business!And now I only come to find you here!In this rat hole they try to pass off as some kind of club!" he cried.Fortunately the music was too loud for most of the partygoers to notice the whole scene.

Never the less she winced at his verbal assault, not to mention his tightening grip upon her bare arm.She glanced toward the, "the mean street posse."They just stared angrily at her, except for Joey, who smiled and gave her the once over.She cringed inwardly at his appraisal of her outfit.

"Shane, you know mom and dad already knew about me going out.I informed them yesterday that I was going to do something with my friends this night.And since it seems you have forgotten, I am an adult.I can make my owndamn decisions!" she exclaimed.She tried to break free of his hold; she successfully twisted her hand free of him.But this victory was only short-lived, since he just took hold of the other one for dear life.

"I don't recall them telling me about you doing anything with your low class, loser, so called friends.You know how I feel about them, at least you should by now, dear sister." he sneered.He looked around the club with disgust written all over his young McMahon face, drawing it into a frown.

All during this interaction, her friends saw everything that had transpired between the two siblings and were about to come to her rescue, but Stephanie waved them off.Since they were used to that whole scene, they knew better than to go against her wishes, they didn't want to make things worse for her.She didn't want to make a scene, which she knew would happen if they got involved.Besides, it wasn't their problem.

"How can you, a McMahon, lower yourself to come to a dump like this, and with those hicks?" he questioned.His brown eyes were on fire.

Stephanie had just about had enough and was becoming a bit impatient with the whole situation.She was sick of the same old speech from her big brother.

"Look Shane, they are my true friends.Not the ones that you or anyone else picked out for me.They have been there for me.I repeat, I am an adult and can go where I want and with whom I want!They care about me and I care about them!It is nobody's business what we do, least of all, you!" she cried.

Suddenly her face stung with the intensity of the slap that Shane had inflicted upon it.Her slender hand went up to her pretty face to rub the spot he had struck her at.She turned her shocked and hurt brown gaze back to him.Joey put his hand on Shane's shoulder, who didn't even move.She stared up into his surprised gaze, which quickly turned into a blank stare.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never intentionally hurt my baby sister.But you brought that upon yourself, you know better than to talk to me like that.Don't think I didn't see you with that degenerate either.You will explain that to me, or else.You know what they've done to the McMahon family, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you associate with those….things!" he explained, his demeanor darkening with every word.His hold on her loosened.His gaze turned into an apologetic one, but that too also faded quickly and turned into his patented emotionless stare.

"What they've done to you, what about what you and daddy have done to them!Besides, I can associate with whomever I wish to.My social life is none of you business!

"Now Shane, just go, I'll be home later.Just let me go." she said softly, but strongly.She tried to stop herself, but her eyes pleaded with him.She brought her arm away from him and went to go rejoin her friends.Yet again, she was turned around to face the group.It was Joey's hand that gripped her strongly this time.

"Oh, you made a big mistake there young lady.Your whole life is my business, I am your big brother.You will tell me what happened, and you will explain everything to me, in the car.Now Come on Steph, we're leaving.This environment is no place for you." Shane said.

Her mouth dropped open in a shocked O when she started to be pulled in the direction of the closest exit.She fought in vain to break away from Joey's grip.

"Come on Stephy, you don't belong here.We're doing this for your own good." he said.His grip tightened, him not knowing his own strength, it seemed.

The group went on, except for Joey who motioned her to go with him willingly.But her not wanting to be that close to any street posse member, struggled to get away from him.She fought against his now painful grip.

"Stop it Joey.Let me go, you're hurting me now!" she cried.She frantically looked for something, anything to use to get away from him.

"Come on Steph, you know you like it." He said softly.He gave her a seductive smile.The others had gotten farther ahead of them.He started to move closer to her

"You know, I've missed you Steph.I would take you back, all you have to do is say the word." He said.He grinned lustfully, up in her face by that time.

The only thing that went through her head was, oh hell no!He frowned in response, but it quickly disappeared from his face.

"You're just confused tonight, we'll talk about it later." He replied.He started to make his way to the exit again, tightening his grip on her arms.

"Stop it Joey, you're hurting me!" she cried.She was just about to use the age-old defense action against men, when a large hand came down on Joey's shoulder.

"I don't think the princess wants to go with you." The blond said.It was Triple H and Dx, who had appeared quickly behind him.They always stuck together, through and through.Since Joey was momentarily distracted, Stephanie quickly took the opportunity to kick him.

What the…" was all he could croak out before he doubled over in pain.His hold on her loosened considerably, but it gave way when Hunter punched him down near her feet.The whole of DX erupted in laughter at these turn of events.

Stephanie looked at DX with a mixed stare of confusion, gratitude, and anger.She quickly turned to Hunter with the same look, she seemed to be on the verge of saying something, but opted to turn away from them and go back to her group of friends.

Chapter 5 

She was promptly turned around when Triple H grabbed her arm.She noticed that it wasn't the same arm that Joey had abused, no doubt bruising; furthermore, his grasp was surprisingly gentle.She positioned herself towards them again.

"What, no thank you for saving the princess?" Hunter asked.For some reason her anger boiled over again."Thank you, but you really shouldn't have gotten involved.As you can see, I can take care of myself.Plus I'm going to have hell to deal with when I get home tonight." She explained.Stephanie pulled her arm away and hurried to her friends.

"Well, that's gratitude for ya, even though I'm not quite sure why we helped the ice princess." X-Pac commented.He ran his hand through his curly black hair, shaking his head in the direction the young lady had disappeared through.

"The little one was right about one thing, she can take care of herself in those respects.Did you see the look on Joey's face when she laid into him!" Billy Gunn cried, eliciting a round of chuckles and whoops from the group.They started to rip into the posse, in order to have a big laugh at their expense.Hunter was unusually quite.

His eyes darkened, as he seemed to be thinking about something.What, one could only guess, but you would be close if you expected it to have something to do with the youngest McMahon.

"Come on, let's blow this freak show.I know of a better club down the street." Road Dogg yelled over the music that had started up.The rest of the group quickly agreed, so they headed out of the smoky dance club, into the early night air. Hunter brought up the unusually silent rear of the entourage.

Just as they exited the club, X-Pac groaned in annoyance.

"What's up Pac?" asked Hunter.He got his answer when he followed the glare of his smaller friend.They were at it again.Stephanie was trying to get to her car, but Shane, along with his posse, had other plans, yelling ensued.

"What the hell was that!" Shane screamed in her pretty face.Stephanie cringed with his closeness.

"Why, whatever are you talking about dear brother?", she asked, innocently, a fake smile plastered upon her face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you ungrateful little girl!What are you doing with them!", he cried.

"Stephanie fumed with anger once more.Her brown eyes burned with fire and her hands went to her shapely hips, as she took a stance in front of her brother, not going unnoticed by Hunter by the way.Why did her brother always have to act this way, she asked herself.He wasn't her father, yet he tried to run her life at every turn!

"Shane, I came here with my friends to have a good time.I ran into Hunter, somehow we ended up dancing, I didn't do anything wrong!I am a grown woman for Christ's sake!I don't need your supervision!Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my car now." She explained.Stephanie turned to leave, only to be stopped for millionth time that night.

"What do you want Shane!What else could you possibly say to me!Get over it, you aren't the boss of me!, she cried.Her face was turned up in annoyance.She forcefully took her arm out of his grasp.

Shane's eyes smoldered with anger as he clenched and un-clenched his hand into fists.

"Are you doing anything with Triple H?No, I don't even want to know, at least not here.", he said.

Hs body suddenly relaxed, he straightened up his posture, as his gaze turned into an emotionless stare.

He went on to calmly say, "Come on Steph, you're coming with us in the limo.Someone will come back for your car later.We need to have a long talk about your behavior, not to mention your so-called love life, now."

Stephanie saw the look in his deep eyes.She knew it would only lead to yet another lecture.Plus when she glanced at Joey, his eyes sparkled with cockiness, and he seemed to know something that she didn't.He gazed at her longingly.Oh no, not another attempt to hook them up.She thought she had made it perfectly clear the last time.She had no interest in Joey what so ever.Joey moved closer to her, so that when they entered the limo, they no doubt would be sitting next to each other, with Shane on the other side.She couldn't take that.Plus, she didn't like the fact that she was being ordered to do anything.She set her jaw firmly in place.

"Look, I'll meet you at the house Shane.When we don't have an audience.I don't need your friends along for the ride.This is between you and me, I have nothing to discuss with any of them.They have no business being here.Neither do you, but that's another story.A story that I will be glad to spell out for you at the house, when we meet up again.So we can calmly talk about this whole thing, since you evidently have a problem.", she said as calmly as she could.Stephanie was trying not to blow up at her big brother.She knew that it would only get ugly. The whole group would start in on her.She didn't feel like dealing with them all at once.

Shane glanced at Rodney, giving him a look, he received the message loud and clear.

"You don't have a choice here, Steph.You can either go with us into the limo, or we can put you in there ourselves, now who wants that?You would just be making it harder for yourself.Now be a good little girl and enter the nice limo.", he said sweetly.His voice was dripping with sugar, but Stephanie got the message.Although she really didn't want to be forced into the limo, alone with the whole group, something snapped within her, something told her to fight for her rights.She continued to struggle against the group's grip, causing a commotion in the process.

"Let go of me!", she yelled.She was about to give Rodney her respects when fists began to fly. "I don't think she wants your company, not that I blame her.Not many women wish to play around with little boys."Triple H said as he removed Rodney's hands unceremoniously from around Stephanie.

The mean Street posse was floored when it was all said and done.The D-Generation X crew stood over them, victorious.Triple H sneered, grinning like an idiot about his group's handy work.

The posse slowly rose from the ground, all pretty shaken up."Come on gentlemen, we'll finish this later." Shane said, retreating into the safety of the limo.

They all took turns glaring at the group, including Stephanie, before following Shane and telling the limo driver to book it out of there.The limo zoomed out of sight, leaving a bewildered Stephanie with a bunch of…..degenerates, for lack of a better word.She stared at the fleeting car until the automobile vanished from her sight.

Chapter 6 

Finally, she turned back to her so-called rescuers.Why did they keep sticking their noses into her business, not that she minded in this case.

"Not that I don't appreciate you concern, but you really shouldn't have done that.I'm sure he'll tell my father a bunch of lies about us, none of them leading to anything good.I will still have hell to pay when I decide to return home, from both of them!" she explained, exasperated at the truth of this statement.

She gazed about the entire group, but her eyes inevitably fell upon the group's leader.She stared into is smoldering eyes, trying to gauge a reaction.She found none, until he spoke. 

"We didn't do that for you.What happens to youand yours is you business alone.I just wanted to see the look on Shane's face when we knocked him down a notch.Too bad he ran to the car so quickly, the stupid coward.We should have done something about that, oh well.", he said.

His eyes twinkled with mischief, he smirked at the others, who chuckled in response.Stephanie's eyes narrowed as she contemplated the meaning of his last remark that would probably spark no good.She really couldn't complain though.Shane coming down a few more notches wouldn't hurt anyone, except maybe Shane himself.

While the other Degeneration X members were laughing it up, hunter's expression seemed to change, but Stephanie couldn't quite read his features, although she had a feeling she wouldn't be liking the consequences promised within his smile.

"Since you don't seem to want to go home just now, why don't we see exactly the type of girl you really are, I say you come out clubbing with us, that is if you think you can handle it.I mean, if you're scared and want to run home to Daddy, we'll understand," he stated, snidely.

Stephanie fumed with agitation.How did he know the buttons to push?How could he tell what would set her off this early in the game?They had barely interacted before now, but he seemed to know exactly what to say to set her off.He had to have known that she wouldn't be able to refuse, not after his last remark.Scared huh, we'll see about that.

"I told you before, I don't need my father to run my own life, and I'm certainly not a little girl, as you can plainly see.I'm game, that is if you fellas think you can handle a real woman for a change," she said, grinning.Her eyes sparkled with pride and anticipation as to what the night would hold.

DX glanced around at each other in disbelief.This daddy's girl thought she could take a night out with them?Even though none of them understood why hunter had proposed this, they would be lying if they said they weren't looking forward to seeing the stuff the youngest McMahon was made of.They had a feeling she was different from the rest of them, but surely she couldn't last one night with this group of men.Although, they had to give her props, she must have more of Linda's traits in her, than Vince's.

Needless to say, that night's events were very interesting, to say the least.The night included strip poker at a local bar, that Stephanie surprisingly didn't lose any clothing in: much dancing occurred by all parties in the group, and much alcohol consumption.Stephanie took the latter to new heights, wanting to show the boys that she could hold her liquor, making her become very drunk by the end of the night.

The others went their separate ways, none of them wishing to take care of the youngest McMahon, let alone a drunken McMahon at that.This left hunter with the duty of making sure she was taken care of.He had stopped Billy and Dogg from leaving her in the middle of nowhere, without some vital pieces of clothing, so they had all left him to his own devices.He debated on whether or not to take her home, but he decided against that.He tried to tell himself this decision was because he could only imagine the looks on her family's faces when they discovered she hadn't come home that night.But deep down he knew there was something else, some other reason as to why he was helping Stephanie, spending more time with her than he had with anyone from her family.He shook off any twinges to that effect and decided tahat the first explanation sounded better to him.

So, they finally made it to his own hotel room, although Stephanie hadn't made the move very easy on Hunter, more than once saying she knew how to "make him happy", and she "knew how to play his game".Even though he would never admit it, her seductive movements of her body and her suggestive speech had an affect on him.But he controlled himself.He kept telling himself that she was the boss's daughter and a McMahon for goodness sake!

His room was adjoined to another by a sliding door.He usually shared the room with X-Pac, but he never came home when the group went on a night on the town. He always said he was with a woman, but there were some disagreements, people even saying he just got another hotel room, so as to look good.

Either way, he wouldn't be back for the night, so Stephanie would sleep it off in his bed.Through a lot of grumbling and incoherent ranting on Stephanie's part, Hunter was able to throw her on the bed. 

"Hunter, don't you want to see what the youngest McMahon is made of?" Stephanie slurred.Hunter looked towards Stephanie as she got to her knees on the bed.Oh God, this is going to be a long night. 


End file.
